


Чёрный. Белый. Мёртвый.

by WTF One Piece 2021 (fandom_One_Piece)



Category: One Piece, Tekkon Kinkreet
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, Gen, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/WTF%20One%20Piece%202021
Summary: Кроссовер с аниме "Железобетон"автор - nameless:tumblr,twitter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: 2 - WTF One Piece 2021: визуал G — PG-13, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Чёрный. Белый. Мёртвый.

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с аниме "Железобетон"
> 
> автор - nameless: [tumblr](https://n--av.tumblr.com/), [twitter](https://twitter.com/AV_052?s=09)


End file.
